


Helado nocturno

by danniburgh



Series: Memorias de mis Vidas Alternas [2]
Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, LGBT, M/M, Oneshot, aristemo, emilio marcos - Freeform, emilio osorio - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: este os tomo un rumbo inesperado, iba a estar basado en "Fotos" de Miranda! pero idk, asi quedó, JAJAJA, espero les guste <3me pueden seguir en tw soy @danniburgh





	Helado nocturno

Joaquín dejó la frazada con la que limpió el mostrador colgada en uno de los pequeños percheros, revisó que los congeladores estuvieran cerrados y que los botes de helado estuvieran tapados, revisó el lugar con la mirada y sólo observó a una pareja acaramelada en una de las mesas de la esquina, miró el reloj encima de la puerta del local, faltaban quince minutos para cerrar.

A Joaquín le gustaba tener el turno del cierre en la heladería, era muy tranquilo y con el tiempo entre cliente y cliente podía escribir, leer y hablar con sus amigos de internet sobre lo guapo que Emilio Marcos era, además de que como sólo estaba él, podía poner la música que le gustaba de Emilio en los alto-parlantes y nadie le diría que la quitara.

La pareja se puso de pie y salió del local, miraron a Joaquín y le dieron las gracias.

—Vuelvan pronto– dijo, tomando las llaves de la puerta de enfrente, apagando las luces de la zona del comedor y tomando la frazada para limpiar la última mesa y subir las sillas a ella alumbrado por las luces que iluminaban el mostrador. La campana que colgaba encima de la puerta sonó, indicando que alguien había entrado, Joaquín limpiaba la mesa y no volteó —ya cerramos– dijo, subiendo la última silla a la mesa, volteó y entre la oscuridad vio a un chico parado en la ventana, viendo hacia los dos lados —oye, ya está cerrado– dijo, el chico le ignoró, Joaquín se colocó las llaves entre los dedos, asustado, pensando que estaban a punto de robar el lugar —¡hey!– gritó —¿no oyes?– el chico volteó.

—Por favor, déjame quedarme un rato– murmuró con la voz agitada —me están persiguiendo– aclaró, volviendo su vista a la ventana, Joaquín abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?– le preguntó, caminando hacia el interruptor de las luces del comedor —¿quieres llamar a la policía?– preguntó, encendiendo las luces y volteando hacia el chico.

—¡Apágalas!– gritó girando hacia él, Joaquín obedeció rápidamente con las cejas enarcadas y la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa —me van a ver– dijo, regresando a inspeccionar afuera por la ventana, Joaquín cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir, no era cierto, alguien le estaba jugando una muy mala broma, tomó su teléfono y encendió la pantalla, era el mismo.

—¿Emilio?– preguntó, temiendo la respuesta pero ansioso de escucharla, miró como el chico volteó en su dirección —no es cierto– balbuceó.

—¿Sabes quién soy?– preguntó el chico, Joaquín asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra. El mismísimo Emilio Marcos, cantante internacional, ganador de cientos de premios, músico reconocido, autor de hermosas canciones, instrumentista, compositor, productor, modelo, actor, su ídolo, _ese_ Emilio Marcos estaba frente a él, a escasos tres metros de él, estaba en su lugar de trabajo, después de la hora de cierre, frente a él, se sentía dentro de una fanfic. —ya me voy– murmuró Emilio, Joaquín soltó un grito ahogado, Emilio abrió la puerta y salió, Joaquín sintió su corazón romperse.

Su ídolo había estado frente a él y en cuánto lo reconoció se fue.

Se acercó a la puerta lentamente para cerrarla con llave cuando Emilio regresó corriendo, entró a la heladería de nuevo y caminó apresurado hasta el fondo, pegándose al mostrador. Joaquín le miraba completamente confundido.

—¿Me vieron entrar?– preguntó, Joaquín miró hacia afuera.

—No hay nadie– contestó, Emilio soltó un suspiro —¿estás drogado o algo?– preguntó Joaquín —¿quien te sigue?– preguntó, mirando hacia afuera de nuevo cuando vio a un pequeño grupo de tres chicas moverse entre los locales aún abiertos, viendo por las ventanas con teléfonos en mano, a lo lejos, en los locales más alejados, vio más personas —oh– espetó.

—Oh– repitió Emilio, calmando su respiración y permitiéndose inspeccionar su al rededor, a pesar de vivir en la ciudad toda su vida, a excepción de cuando salía a Nueva York para grabar sus álbums, jamás había reparado en la existencia de esa heladería pequeña cerca del centro, se dejó recorrer el mostrador con curiosidad y llegó al congelador, mirando los botes enormes de helado iluminados con la luz mercurial del aparato, con su tapa que llevaban una etiqueta con el nombre del sabor escrita a mano, miró hacía Joaquín, que había cerrado la puerta de la entrada y le miraba curioso —¿me podrías regalar un poco de helado?– le preguntó, Joaquín se enderezó en si mismo y se quedó pensando, Emilio le miró paciente y Joaquín encogió los hombros, caminando hacia el congelador, suponía que si él tomaba helado todo el tiempo, no haría daño en darle un poco del postre a su cantante favorito, Emilio notó que se había quitado el mandil que fungía como su uniforme y lo llevaba en la mano, junto con una frazada y las llaves, y también notó el croptop que llevaba puesto, y se sintió extraño, nunca había visto a alguien en México usando uno.

—¿De qué sabor?– le preguntó Joaquín, abriendo armarios para tomar uno de los conos de galleta más grandes y una cuchara heladera, mirándole expectante. Emilio miraba el contenido del refrigerador como si de un niño se tratara, Joaquín sonrió ante la imagen de los rizos del cantante cayendo sobre su rostro mientras pegaba la frente al vidrio para leer las etiquetas.

—Cereza– murmuró, mirándole a los ojos, Joaquín admiró el brillo que había en ellos, brillo que extrañamente nunca traspasaba a las fotografías que el chico subía a sus redes o a las que su management publicaba. Abrió la puerta del congelador, con dedos hábiles quitó la tapa del bote de helado y colocó dos enormes bolas del mismo sobre el cono. Se lo extendió al chico y él sonrió con toda la boca, recibiendo el helado —gracias– le dijo, mirándole de nuevo.

Emilio caminó hacia una de las mesas y con cuidado bajó la silla para sentarse en ella a comer su helado, apoyando los codos en la mesa mientras Joaquín dejaba todo en su lugar, viéndole moverse con soltura, demostrando que conocía el lugar de do a sol y dejándole ver un poco más de su cuerpo.

Joaquín se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentado y bajó una silla, Emilio se incorporó y dejó a Joaquín mirarle.

—¿Está bueno?– le preguntó, Emilio asintió y Joaquín le sonrió, el cantante notó el teléfono de Joaquín en su mano y se sintió inseguro, puso su cuerpo rígido —oh no, no, no– murmuró Joaquín notando el cambio de postura del rizado, subió su teléfono para que él lo mirara —no te preocupes, no te estoy grabando– aseguró, Emilio asintió y continuó con su faena.

—¿Me vas a pedir una foto?– le preguntó a Joaquín, el chico frunció el ceño.

—Acabo de verte correr para escapar de fans, creo que lo que menos quieres es tomarte fotos– se burló, Emilio sonrió y asintió —¿te acosaron?– preguntó con el rostro serio y un semblante de preocupación que a Emilio le pareció tanto adorable como confuso, eran pocos los fans que genuinamente se preocupaban por él.

—No– negó, Joaquín le miró con los ojos entrecerrados —bueno, un poco– dijo riendo, algo nervioso.

—Siento mucho que haya pasado eso– le dijo Joaquín, Emilio agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza, el teléfono de Joaquín se iluminó con la entrada de una notificación en su bandeja y Emilio notó su fotografía como fondo de pantalla, Joaquín volteó el teléfono y le sonrió nervioso —eres tú– le dijo —en mi fondo de pantalla– Emilio asintió.

—Gracias– espetó, Joaquín se rió.

Se creó un silencio casi inmediatamente, Emilio saboreaba su helado con entusiasmo, pues no había comido ese postre en meses debido a su dieta, además de que lo frío no ayudaba su garganta cuando salía de tour, Joaquín le miraba y Emilio se sintió cómodo con la mirada del chico sobre él, el ambiente era extrañamente intimo, y Emilio nunca había estado así con muchas personas, su fama llegó a corta edad y en ese momento, con veinte años, se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había estado así con nadie.

El chico le generaba cierta confianza, era carismático y no se le encimaba, simplemente le veía, y Emilio estaba acostumbrado a que le vieran.

—¿Trabajas aquí desde hace mucho?– preguntó Emilio en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio, Joaquín pensó un momento y negó.

—Tengo seis meses aquí– le dijo, mirando al rededor con nostalgia.

—Y ¿porqué trabajas aquí? ¿te gusta mucho el helado?– preguntó de nuevo, Joaquín se rio un poco por la repentina curiosidad del cantante sobre su trabajo.

—Sí, pero también para ahorrar dinero– le dijo, y sonrió, Emilio le miró curioso —ahorrar dinero para comprar un boleto para tu concierto– aclaró, Emilio enarcó las cejas, bajó su helado y se quedó mirando al chico, que miraba sus manos sobre la mesa.

—¿En serio?– preguntó Emilio, Joaquín asintió y aún en la penumbra y la poca iluminación, Emilio notó las mejillas sonrojadas del chico —¿y ya completaste?– preguntó, Joaquín miró a la nada.

—Creo que ya casi– le dijo, Emilio sonrió y continuó con su helado.

—Deja el dinero para la merch– le dijo —yo te doy el boleto– Joaquín miró a Emilio sorprendido, el rizado no dejaba de engullir su helado como si regalar boletos de conciertos fuera tan normal como para Joaquín lo es ver las fotografías de Emilio todo el tiempo.

—No es cierto– murmuró, Emilio asintió con una sonrisa, Joaquín notó que el chico tenía helado en la punta de la nariz y parecía no notarlo —muchísimas gracias, Emilio– le dijo, se levantó de la mesa sin premura, Emilio borró su sonrisa mirando los movimientos del chico, teniendo como obstáculo el mostrador, Joaquín regresó con una servilleta de papel en la mano y sin molestia limpió la nariz de Emilio, dejando la servilleta en la mesa, cerca de la mano del rizado.

Emilio se quedó congelado por un momento, la ironía de sostener un helado mientras se está helado recae en que el postre comenzó a derretirse en su mano, Emilio tomó la servilleta y limpió las gotas del mismo, apresurándose a comer las partes derretidas del cono, Joaquín miró divertido las acciones del chico, pensando en que realmente no era el ser perfecto al que idolizaba diario, ni el dios que muchos de sus amigos solían llamarle en internet, era un chico normal.

—No vayas a vender la servilleta– le dijo, Joaquín soltó una carcajada sonora, que hizo eco en todo el lugar, sacándole a Emilio una sonrisa —es en serio, una vez me arrancaron un rizo y lo vendieron en ebay– dijo, Joaquín dejó de reír y frunció el ceño —es real– aclaró, Joaquín se quedó serio.

—Ahora entiendo porqué huías de esas fans– le dijo —pueden llegar a ser muy intensos, ¿no?– le dijo, Emilio asintió.

—Siempre me han dicho que la fama es la consecuencia del éxito– dijo, miró a Joaquín —supongo que conoces la frase– le dijo, Joaquín asintió y sonrió, Emilio también lo hizo —pero nunca me dijeron lo difícil que es todo esto– contó, haciendo un gesto con el brazo para señalar el entorno —tener que escapar de gente, de cámaras, tener que cuidar a dónde voy o con quién voy– murmuró, aún comiendo de su helado, Joaquín notó como su semblante se hacía un poco más apagado —todos quieren algo de ti que piensan que les puedes dar pero la verdad es que– miró hacia abajo —te conviertes en una parodia de ti mismo– Joaquín le miraba serio —y puede que te olvides de quien eres en realidad– le dijo, levantó la mirada y soltó un suspiro —la gente piensa que es increíble vivir donde vivo y tener lo que tengo pero a veces siento que no tengo nada– explicó, Joaquín sentía su pecho pesar —y si lo digo en voz alta pongo en riesgo mi carrera– sonrió nostálgico —y odiaría dejar de cantar por una tontería así– terminó, Joaquín le miraba sin palabras.

—¿Sabes?– habló, parando por un segundo para ordenar las palabras en su cabeza —te diría que te sigo desde hace años pero la verdad es que no, soy tu fan desde hace relativamente poco pero– se detuvo de nuevo, Emilio le miraba con atención —con el tiempo que tengo siguiéndote, me he dado cuenta de que la verdad no eres como otras celebridades– le dijo, Emilio sonrió —no me malentiendas– pidió —eres excelente, muy talentoso e increíble, pero se te nota que la fama no te gusta– dijo, Emilio cambió su semblante, sintió el helado derretirse de nuevo y se apresuró a comerlo, Joaquín lo detuvo y se puso de pie de nuevo —justo lo noté hace minutos que te serví el helado– dijo, abriendo un gabinete y sacando un vaso de cartón para helado —te brillaban los ojos como si fueras un niño, eso nunca lo había visto en ninguna foto ni en ningún vídeo– colocó el vaso en la mesa y removió el cono de las manos de Emilio, colocándolo bola de helado hacia abajo, le extendió una cuchara de plástico y Emilio la tomó —pero sé que no soy la única persona que lo nota– se sentó de nuevo, Emilio se sintió sorprendido por la naturaleza con la que se movía junto a él, como si no estuviera nervioso con su presencia, el ser cantante le había acostumbrado a que la gente que no era más famosa que él o parte de su equipo o de su familia, temblaba de nervios y balbuceaba ante su sola presencia, se sentía realmente maravillado porque Joaquín se portaba distinto, le hacía sentir una persona normal —preferirías ser anónimo, deberías ponerte una máscara como los de Daft Punk– sugirió, Emilio sonrió.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde para ello– murmuró, tomando un poco de su helado y llevándolo a su boca —ya medio mundo conoce mi cara– habló con helado en la boca, Joaquín asintió en acuerdo, de nuevo el silencio invadió el lugar, un silencio cómodo, un silencio que a Emilio no le hacía ponerse nervioso, se cuestionó por un momento todo lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño, siempre le dijeron que relacionarse de cualquier forma con un fanático traería problemas, pero Joaquín, él le hacía sentirse bien, quería no dejar de hablar con Joaquín, le hacía sentirse una persona normal.

Joaquín miraba a Emilio comer su helado sin prisas, no le molestaba que se quedara hasta tarde ahí dentro, no le molestaba que le quitara tiempo de sueño o de hacer otras cosas, se sentía bien, agradeció haber tomado ese trabajo, agradeció haber tomado todos los turnos nocturnos de la tienda porque gracias a todo eso, ahora estaba frente a una de las personas que más cambio positivo le había generado y se golpeó el rostro mentalmente pensando en la ironía de trabajar para comprar un boleto de concierto y conocer al cantante antes de incluso comprar la entrada.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?– preguntó Emilio, trozando un poco del cono de galleta y llevándosela a la boca, Joaquín le miró confundido —después de cerrar, al salir de aquí– aclaró, Joaquín alzó las cejas y negó sin decir nada, Emilio asintió y terminó su helado, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y soltó un suspiro —estaba muy rico, gracias– le dijo, Joaquín le sonrió, se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, Joaquín miraba el vaso vacío con medio cono de galleta dentro, Emilio miraba a Joaquín —¿cómo te llamas?– le preguntó, Joaquín soltó una carcajada y Emilio sonrió, le gustaba la risa del chico.

—Joaquín– le dijo —me llamo Joaquín– siguió riendo.

Le gustaba la risa de Joaquín.

—Mucho gusto, Joaquín– le dijo, jugando con la yema de su dedo en el borde de la mesa, por tercera vez el silencio les inundó, Emilio no sabía porque se sentía tan cómodo con Joaquín cerca, estaba consciente de la mirada de Joaquín en su pelo, en su cara, en sus manos, en él, pero no le incomodaba como la mayoría del tiempo lo hacían las miradas de los demás, su voz no le aturdía como lo hacían otras voces, su presencia no le generaba ansiedad como lo hacían otras presencias, su cara era muy bonita, tenía rasgos delicados, su piel se veía tersa incluso con la barba incipiente que se dejaba ver, sus ojos brillaban y sus pestañas eran tan largas que parecían vestidos para sus parpados, sus pequeños rizos se le acumulaban en la coronilla y se veía tierno, Emilio cayó en cuenta de que se sentía muy atraído por Joaquín —¿quieres salir?– preguntó, dejando que sus palabras fluyeran antes de arrepentirse, Joaquín le miró confundido —¿a cenar o algo así? ¿algún día?– le dijo.

Joaquín entonces se puso de pie, confundiendo a Emilio, encendió las luces y miró a Emilio, el rizado entrecerró los ojos por el alumbramiento repentino y parpadeó varias veces, Joaquín se volvió a sentar frente a él y Emilio notó como se apretaba la piel del brazo con dos dedos, ¿se estaba pellizcando?

Joaquín sólo buscaba asegurarse de que fuera Emilio, realmente él y de que no estaba soñando.

—Si quiero– contestó, Emilio frunció el ceño con una sonrisa.

—Excelente– respondió Emilio.

—Excelente– repitió Joaquín.

-

—¡Joaquín!– le llamaron, Joaquín se puso de pie y vio entrar a la habitación a una chica con un audífono-micrófono de diadema en su cabeza —¿dónde está Emilio?– preguntó con voz fuerte, Joaquín apuntó a una de las puertas dentro de la habitación, la chica acercó el micrófono a su boca —está en el baño– murmuró —dile que tiene cinco minutos, ¿vale?– le dijo, Joaquín asintió, mirando como la chica salía del cuarto y se perdía entre el pasillo, la gente y el ruido.

—¿Cómo me veo?– la voz de Emilio le hizo voltear, se había cambiado de su ropa común a su vestuario para el show, Joaquín sonrió y caminó hacia él para acomodar el cuello del saco de color rojo que traía puesto, Emilio sonrió al sentir el contacto de las manos de Joaquín sobre los rizos recién acomodados de su nuca, Joaquín pasó sus manos por las solapas del saco y las dejó en su pecho y le sonrió.

—Guapísimo, ¿de casualidad eres una celebridad famosa o algo así?– le preguntó, Emilio extendió su sonrisa y lo tomó por la cintura.

—No, cuando estoy contigo no– murmuró, acercando su rostro al de Joaquín, cerrando los ojos.

—Tienes menos de cinco minutos– susurró Joaquín, subiendo sus manos del pecho de Emilio a sus mejillas, cerrando el contacto de sus labios, besándole pacientemente, reprimiendo el deseo de introducir su lengua a la boca de su novio, porque sabía que una vez que afianzaban el roce de sus bocas, su beso no terminaría pronto, Joaquín entonces se alejó de la boca de Emilio —sal a cantar– le ordenó, Emilio sonrió.

—¿Vamos por helado después?– preguntó, con un puchero mezclándose entre su sonrisa, Joaquín se mofó de él y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta del camerino para dirigirse al escenario.

—Sí, vamos por helado después– aseguró, soltando a Emilio de su agarre y sonriendo mientras su equipo le llevaba hacia su posición para asegurar su entrada triunfal, caminando entre los técnicos, los gaffers y los asistentes para salir por un lado y tomar su asiento en primera fila.

**Author's Note:**

> este os tomo un rumbo inesperado, iba a estar basado en "Fotos" de Miranda! pero idk, asi quedó, JAJAJA, espero les guste <3
> 
> me pueden seguir en tw soy @danniburgh


End file.
